


You Called Me Past Midnight

by Being_Delirious



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minecraft, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: The robust beats of sounds reached his ears as soon as he caught sight of the large house. There were lights of any colour coming out from the windows and it seems like everyone inside is having the time of their lives, ah, the classic fun that consistently tends to end in sporadic ways. Either getting high as fuck, getting shit-faced or getting laid.Everyone except for a particular individual who thinks that sitting on the curb outside the house was a safe place to be at.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Shane | FireBreathMan, FireBreathMan/BadBoyHalo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	You Called Me Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> FireHalo anyone?

**~**

It was past midnight when his phone rang. Twenty minutes passed two am when the familiar ringing of his phone echoed from the coffee table beside his bed.

Emitting out an uncomfortable groan, Shane blindly reached an arm out and began patting for his ringing cellphone, feeling for the rectangular device.

Successfully grabbing it, he swiped the screen to the right and answered the call without seeing who it came from.

"Hello?" His voice was raspy, sounding like sandpapers grazing against each other.

There was a couple of voices in the background, muffled noise of pop music before one voice stuck out amoung the rest. It was small, barely audible but it was enough to catch the young adult's attention.

"Sh- _Shaa~ane_?" There was a slur in his word.

Shane quickly sat up, all hint of his previous sleepy state now dispersing, leaving him fully sober and awake. "Darryl? Wha- have you- are you drunk?!" The only response he got for his question was a giggle.

"...pick me up?" Darryl hiccuped.

Pressing a palm flat on his forehead, Shane rubbed his temple in frustration from both worry and annoyance. "Where are you?"

"I'm at... Hah, ..at Zel- Zelk's–"

"You went to his party?!"

"No, no no nooo... I'm.. at his house."

"Because that's where the party-"

"Nooo! You're not lis- listening! ... I'm... in his PaRtY house!"

Letting out a sigh, the raven-haired has already tugged his varsity jacket on after putting on his sweatpants before finally wrapping the iconic red bandana around his forehead. He knows that there was no point in arguing with a drunk friend. "Alright. Just,- don't move. Stay where you are, okay? I'm coming to pick you up." With that, he ended the call as he locked up his apartment door. 

There were so many questions the young male wanted to ask the brunette, the very top of it all is why Darryl even went to the party in the first place. Shane knows how proper the boy is. The perfect student; high grades; a gentleman at heart.... basically the obedient nerd he is.

Running a hand through his already dishevelled hair, the jock jogged his way through the familiar neighbourhood. He basically had the place memorized inside his head from experience considering how he almost always attends Zelk's bombastic parties. Albeit he hadn't attended one in the past two weeks. 

The robust beats of sounds reached his ears as soon as he caught sight of the large house. There were lights of any colour coming out from the windows and it seems like everyone inside is having the time of their lives, ah, the classic fun that consistently tends to end in sporadic ways. Either getting high as fuck, getting shit-faced or getting laid. 

Everyone except for a particular individual who thinks that sitting on the curb outside the house was a safe place to be at. 

Walking closer, finally going under the lamppost's light, Shane was able to recognize the lonely stranger on the ground. A bit unsure, the hazel-eyed male hesitantly approached the brunette. "Darryl?" 

Upon hearing his name, Darryl's ears perked up and turned his gaze towards his supposed pick up. A goofy smile spread his face, "Fiiiiree!" he called out using their alias; arms reaching out whilst his hands made a grabby motion. 

All Shane could do was froze up on spot. Never in his life did he thought of seeing his nerd friend so... unprofessional. 

The drunk male's hair poked up in every direction, pupils dilated, face tinted red, glasses askew--which Shane gotta admit, the boy looked cute with--, and he was wearing something other than his usual button-up shirt! A rather large, plain black sweater and dark blue ripped jeans. An actual human being! 

If they were in a different circumstance, the jock would've probably made a whistling noise just to tease the shorter male. But of course, now was not the time for those kinds of shenanigans. Heaving out a breath, Shane swatted the teen's grabby hands away and offered a hand to his brown-haired friend to help him up. 

"Can you stand?" 

Pouting at the rejection, Darryl crossed his arms, "of course I can! You muffinhead." 

Shane raised a brow at this, slowly retrieving back his outstretched hand. "..Okay, well then, can you stand up?" 

Trying his best to prove his jock friend wrong, Darryl hastily stood up. It didn't even reach two seconds when the latter's legs wobbled before buckling down, sending him back to his original position. Landing on his butt, Darryl has his expression mixed with both laughter and annoyance. "Tee-hee~ I did it. Now it's your turn!" 

Doing his best to conceal his amusement, Shane clicked his tongue and turned around in front of the giggly brunette, crouching down. He hooked his arms over the latter's thighs, "Hm? Wait- what are you-" Darryl's question got cut off when he was suddenly hoisted up, leaving his arms no choice but to wrap around the nearest he could get--which was Shane's neck. 

"Oooo a piggyback! Heeya! Andale!" The lighthearted taunt ended with the tipsy male giggling at his own words, a hand playing at Shane's bandana whilst his head rested on the male's shoulder blade. 

Shane, on the other hand, was trying his best to not suddenly drop the brunette on his back. He was sure he won't be able to hear the end of Zak's rage if he ever got the drunk male a concussion. Speaking of which, 

"Hey Dar, where's Zak at? Does he know where you are right now?" 

Darryl whined, pressing his cheek hard against the ravenette's back like a cat asking for affection. "He's busy." Was his only reply before the silence pregnated around them once more. Nothing but the cool chill and soft lights being emitted by the lamps to accompany them throughout the soundless early morning. 

That was until Shane broke the entrancing spell. "Why did you call me for? I don't know your address. What about a6d?" _Why me?_

"Oui oui, bagette~"

"... Okay? How about Dream? I know where his house is, I can take you there."

Seemingly annoyed, Darryl picked his head up and dropped it back down against the man's shoulder, bumping his forehead against the broad back. "Nnnnoooo... he.. he's a muffinhead." He muttered. 

Sighing for the possible 5th time in the hour, Shane fixed the male's position by lifting him for a second to tighten his hold to make sure that he wasn't going to drop the tipsy boy down. 

"All righty then, I'll bring you back to my apartment for the meantime." Humming in agreement, the brunette lifted his head so he's able to look at Shane's face. Eyes glazed and face flushed from the alcohol, he raised a hand up and carefully poked at the male's cheek. In a low volume voice, he spoke. "Watch where you place your hands, you inappropriate muffin." 

Caught off guard from the sudden sentence, the bandana-wearing teen had his face heating up within seconds in embarrassment. "Wha- How- the _fuck?-"_

"-Language!"

"Dude, I'll happily drop you right here; right now if you don't stop talking nonsense." 

Mouth in a pout, the drunk male grabbed a handful of the taller male's hair from behind and started tugging at it. "Nonsense??! You meanie!" 

"Ack-! Hey! If you don't quit that right now, I'll have no other choice but to carry you over my shoulder." This seems to do the trick because, with that threat, the hair-pulling came to a stop. Darryl did nothing more but to mutter incoherent words in a pissed tone, hands holding the raven-haired' shoulders. 

The silence went on until Shane got back to his apartment. Unlocking and opening the door wasn't easy an easy task, much more if you have a half-asleep/drunk friend laying at your back. Stumbling inside, the man was able to reach the living room, he dropped the tipsy male on his couch; leaving him for a second to lock his door once again before going over his kitchen to fetch Darryl a glass of water. 

The latter had taken his glasses off and placed it on top of the table. All the while mumbling incoherent words, he kicked his shoes off and decided to lean back and enjoy the comfy feeling the couch gave him. 

Getting a one eye open, the brunette gratefully accepted the glass of water from Shane. "Take it easy, alright?" Shane chastised as the other drank the entire glass in one go. 

Heaving out a sigh, Shane took the now empty glass and set it aside. He squatted down to reach Darryl's eye-level on the couch, finally taking a closer look at the latter to assess his well-being. It was then when he noticed a reddish mark by the brunette's jaw. The sight worried him thus he took a hold of the male's wrist, pulling the sleeve up to confirm his suspicions noting the way how the other stiffened.

Darryl tried to take his arm back but the secured grip told him he wouldn't be able to do it at all. "Bad, where did you get this?" Shane decided to ask politely, kinda hoping that he would get an answer straight away, but of course, that's just not the case with the brunette. The latter's eyes darted away from his heavy gaze. 

"Darryl." His voice was low, almost like a growl if it wasn't for the concerned tone mixed in. The silence always scared him. Especially when it comes to the usually chatty nerd he calls his friend. Carefully, he gently rubbed the marks on the other's wrists knowing that it would form into proper bruises hours from now. "Will you tell me?" 

Upon asking this, he watched as the brown-haired student worried his lip. Contemplating his response before finally giving out a sigh and a nod. 

"It's not that big of a problem, really." _-Now, this just makes it actually big._ "There was this... this guy and he tried to kiss me." Darryl winced his eyes flickering down to Shane's hold that has unconsciously tightened. Upon realizing this, Shane immediately let go, his actions mimicking the ones that got their hands touching a hot surface. 

"'m sorry.." he apologized as he stood up. 

"It's alright, you're forgiven." Was the green-eyed male's response. Watching as his friend sauntered away in a somewhat tensed shoulder. Disappearing behind a door to a room in which he assumes was the bedroom. Minutes later, Shane got back with a neatly folded clothes in his hand, nodding his head to it in a questioning manner. 

"I'll do it. I can put on some simple clothes," The brunette waved his hand to show that he understood Shane's unspoken question. Taking the folded stack, Darryl warily eyed each piece. One looked familiar to him, it was the same bright red hoodie that his jock friend usually wore in school. A sudden funny feeling bubbled up inside his stomach although, in the state he's in, he couldn't care any less to label the weird feeling in. 

While his nerdy friend inspected his clothes, Shane went ahead and took the empty glass in hand before walking back to the kitchen, deciding to wait there until the brunette was done changing. Inside his head, his inner idiotic persona wanted to make a quick joke about their current situation. Going as far as to say, "If you'd like, I can help you change your clothes." But he decided against it, using his much more mature self to take control. Besides, the jokes didn't settle him well as saying it only as "a joke."

"-Gah! Where's the hole in this thing??" 

Came a frustrated whine from the living room. Clasping a hand on his mouth to stifle a laugh, Shane bit his tongue while shaking his head. Now it was really getting hard for him to not use that joke. 

Glancing up at his clock, Shane decided to exit the kitchen and check on the nerd. Unable to hide the grin playing on his lips, the raven-haired man chortled at the brunette's sight. Don't get him wrong, Darryl looks amazing in his clothes. The way his red hoodie was likely large for his smaller frame, the sleeves going past and covering the hands; the basketball shorts wrapped snuggly around latter's waist, ending in just above the knee level. 

Crossing his arms, Shane raised a brow. "Well, you look comfy."

Darryl was waving the sleeves over his hand around in a cat-like manner. Looking so unbelievably innocent with the way he stared at his hands in confusion. "They're too long." Was his reply before standing up to walk over the taller male. 

He took a step forward, failing to notice how his own legs basically fell asleep on him. Thankfully, Shane was able to grab him before he tripped over. Taking hold of the brunette by the waist, the taller male steadied their balance so non of them would get a quick trip down the floor. Darryl had leaned unto him for warmth, covered hands coming to hold unto his jacket's lapel. 

Unsure of what to exactly do, the pair just stood in silence for half a minute... burying his face in Darryl's messy locks, he caught a swift scent of the familiar honey and vanilla; now combined with the reek of alcohol. The brunette suddenly let out a peal of weak laughter,

"Huh... funny how the turns tabled." He muttered yet it was enough to reach Shane's ears making him chuckle. He lets him continue, 

"Usually, it would be you who'll arrive in class, drunk-faced like the muffin you are." There were slight slurs in his words but the taller male was able to hear it correctly. "I would tell you to stop and you will just tell me, ''no, Badboyhalo, I enjoy being dwunk!''" Shane stifled a laugh. 

"Not what I said, but go on." It was his honest reply. What the brunette had said was partially true, he did go to school a tiny bit tipsy, not that the teachers knew. Thankful that Darryl didn't snitch on him. 

Raising a hand up, he let his fingers run through Darryl's nest of a hair, leisurely rubbing the scalp to help relax his friend. The motion seems to be working because of the way the shorted exhaled out a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping down and head leaning to rest on his chest. 

They spent a good few seconds that way before Shane took this opportunity as his cue to ask the question that had been dancing at the tip of his tongue for a long time. 

"Why did you go, Bad? Why did you drink? We both know you don't like parties nor drinking alcoholic beverages for that matter. So why did you do it?" 

He felt Darryl tensed around his arms for a second before it slackened back down. A sign that his answer was already prepared.

"I.. was hoping you would be there." 

This caused Shane to raise an unsuspecting eyebrow. What did he just say? He was hoping for... The male chortled at this. "And here I thought you wanted me to stop." Shane exclaimed with a teasing smile on his lips. "I don't attend parties anymore, Dar. I stopped because you told me to." It was the truth. The truth he didn't plan on admitting to his friends until now. 

The brunette's green eyes lit up, like a child seeing their presents at the early hour of Christmas morning. "Really??" The taller male couldn't help but let out a laugh to his amusement. He brought his hands up and held Darryl's face between his palms before lightly squeezing his cheeks. Scrunching up his own nose like an owner would do whenever they find their pets cute.

"Yeeessss, you big baby!" Shane just can't help it. The nerd was being undeniably cuter than normal.

Deciding to break the small little bubble that got created from them standing still, Shane rolled his arm for a quick warm-up. "Alright, time to go to bed!" He exclaimed. Wrapping an arm around the shorter male's waist once again while the other going behind the knees. With a sharp inhale of breath, Shane hoisted Darryl up in his arms, making the latter yelp in response.

Now carrying him in a bridal style towards his room. "Let me go, you jerk! How dare you carry me like a princess??" Ahh, Drunk Darryl strike once again. Not sparing a second to answer the brunette's helpless protests, Shane struggled a bit from the male's flailing legs until he finally reached the bed. Dropping the green-eyed brunette down on the large mattress, he stretched out his arms. 

"You're lucky you and I don't have a morning class today," Shane spoke. Getting the blankets ready to pull it up over Darryl's form. 

As he sat on the bed to do this, the brunette managed to wrap an arm around his neck, bringing his face down close to his. Shane could smell the stench of both alcohol and apple juice from the former's breath due to their close proximity, "what do you think you're doing?" he kept the nervousness in his voice covered with a monotone one. Darryl's green eyes visibly glazed, the blush that spread throughout his face made him irresistible.

"Kiss me."

It was spoken in a daring tone. Voice stern like a command that caught Shane off-guard. "Wh-what?!" he wasn't able to stop the heat that ran up his face, silently thankful that the room was still a bit dark. Shane gave out a sigh, a small wistful smile playing on his lips. The young adult slowly pried the arm off his neck so he can sit back up. "Darryl, you're drunk. You can't properly consent when you're drunk."

Darryl's brows furrowed at his surprised response, a frown playing on his lips. "Isn't... Isn't that what-" a hiccup, "-what couples do?" The brunette looked confused-- _Shane's more confused!_ What?! They're suddenly dating now?? 

"Since when did we started dating?" His tone wasn't laced with disgust that Darryl expected he'll feel. Instead, Shane had asked a genuine question, his hazel-eyes sparked with amusement. 

Fiddling with his thumbs, Darryl stared at his fingers to avoid the other's heated gaze. "An hour ago?" Shane didn't stop his laugh this time, shaking his head as he began to tuck the brunette in bed. Darryl was still staring at him with his dilated bright green eyes. "We are dating... are we not?" He asked as if it was the easiest question in the universe. "I- I mean, I lo-love you..?" 

Shane just gave him a genuine, heartfelt smile. "Go to sleep, Darryl." He whispered as if singing a sweet lullaby to lull the male to sleep. His hand gently combing through Darryl's hair, a gesture he knows that soothes the brown-haired male.

He stayed like this until the sound of the other's breath evened out, a snore joining along with it. As if the hand has a mind of its own, it leisurely stopped to move a few loosed hair off of the now peacefully-sleeping male. Shane could hear his own heartbeat against his chest as well as the feeling of butterflies erupting inside his stomach. The very two things he tried to bury since the very first day he met Darryl. 

With the smile still displayed on his lips, Shane leaned down and pressed a careful, chaste kiss on top of the brunette's forehead. "I love you too, you idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, y'all can check out my other works revolving around BBH rare pairs in Wattpad! I got a whole book of one-shots bout'em. :) 
> 
> Being_Delirious; "A Muffin for Everyone"


End file.
